


Fxxked up

by willowsanddandelions



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsanddandelions/pseuds/willowsanddandelions
Summary: Daesung was relentlessly bullied all throughout middle school. And when he was given a chance to go to a new high school and start a new life, Daesung was ecstatic. He can finally get away from his bullies.But there's only one problem.His old bully, Choi Seunghyun, just so happened to be in the same class as him.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kang Daesung & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo!
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so there'll quite a few grammar mistakes and what not.

"Daesung-ah, wake up you rascal, it's your first day of school!", his mom yelled across their apartment. 

He groaned. He dreaded this day. He even prayed an extra hour at church the day before so that everything would go smoothly. He heard his mom entering his room and switching on the lights, illuminating his cozy bedroom.

"Eomma! Five more minutes," he said as he pulled his blanket over his face."It's still early anyways."

Despite the blanket acting as a barrier between them, he could feel his mom staring daggers at him. Daesung took a tiny peek over his blanket, and regretted it at once as his mom swiftly snatched the blanket off of him, leaving him exposed to the elements with only his underwear. He was grateful that he forgot to take off his underwear the night before, as he usually slept naked.

"Get ready now!" she scolded him and exited the room as quickly as she arrived. Daesung knows from her stern tone that there was no use arguing with her and unreluctantly followed her orders. Daesung propped himself up, and rubbed his half-closed eyes. He groggily made his way to the bathroom. 

Good thing I woke up first, he thought, as he reached for his cobalt black toothbrush.

Usually Bora - his older sister - hogged the bathroom for about an hour before he could get a chance to even relieve himself.

He promptly brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. He lost quite a lot of weight over the school holidays, so much that he looked like a completely different person. Even Do Hyun, his best friend of seven years, barely recognized him, and instead insisted that he was Kim Jongkook's long lost brother - mostly due to their similar eyes as opposed to his physique.

He tilted his head. I do kind of look like him I guess, Daesung thought. Obviously not as buff though.

His eyes made their way down to his stretch marks on his skin. The marks were sprawled across his abdomen; the stretch marks stood out against his tanned skin. It reminded him of all the times he was called "fatty", "piggy" and was even nicknamed "Kim Joon Hyun" . He even thought about going the extra mile to wear contact lenses, since wearing glasses had always been a complex of his; however, he decided against it because he's afraid of the lenses rolling backwards into his eyes. Daesung shuddered at the possibility of that happening. He wondered about how his physical appearance will be received at his new school. 

Oh well, he thought, it’s not like anyone will recognize me anyway.

He finished brushing his teeth, and proceeded to walk over to his bedroom. Daesung regretted not sleeping earlier as he felt dazed, and wondered if he would be able to concentrate in class today. He had hung his school uniform the night before and took a quick look at it. It was the standard white shirt, plain black trousers, with red striped tie and a grey blazer with the school's logo. 

After putting on his uniform, he looked at himself in the full body mirror beside his bed. He pursed his lips, and his brows were furrowed, not quite sure what he thought about the uniform.

"I actually look… okay," he said out loud to himself. Daesung couldn't believe what he said. He flashed a confident smile as he ran his hand through his jet black hair. 

"This time I'll be exactly like everyone else."

“Daesung-ah!” his mother’s voice boomed across their apartment. “I told you to come eat already!”

"I'm coming!"

-

The bus finally arrived. 

Daesung took a deep breath and dragged himself across the sidewalk and hurriedly got on the bus, tapped his T-money card on the reader, and took a window seat near the back. He plopped on the seat and placed his bag to the seat next to him, resulting in a loud thud. Daesung looked around and got a whiff of a citrusy odour, and somehow he found that comforting; it triggered his memory of his grandparents’ home. The sudden memory recollection surprised him and Daesung smiled at the thought. His seat was one of the more elevated ones on the bus, and it gave him an unobstructed view of the interior of the bus. It was dimly lit with fluorescent lighting, and looked quite dull and dreary in comparison to the bright green exterior of the bus. There were already quite a few people on the bus, yet it was quiet except for the occasional sounds of someone’s ringtone. Daesung found the hushed atmosphere to be almost unsettling.

The bus cruised through the lively streets of Seoul, and passed through the high-rise buildings of Gangnam, moving rapidly as if being chased. As the bus neared its' next stop, Daesung noticed that the nearby shops surrounding it were just preparing to open up; the 7-11 store behind the bus stop were filled with people, presumably buying breakfast, and salarymen could be seen busily talking on their phones whilst walking urgently. The crowds of people looked like a colony of ants. All in all, it was a typical Monday morning in Seoul.

Daesung anxiously took a glance at his black Casio wristwatch. It was 6:45 am. I'm early, he breathed out a sigh of relief. If there was anything Daesung hated more than homework, it was being late. He prided himself as a punctual person, a trait he deemed to be quite "gentlemen-like". 

He began fidgeting in his seat, his hands mindlessly fiddling with the stray fabric on the hem of his untucked school shirt - a habit he picked up ever since the incident. Daesung was frightened to say the least. His mom called it 'the first day jitters' and that he'll get 'over it' once he's settled in. He thinks otherwise.

He put his headphones on and put on "Back at one" by Brian Mcknight, one of his favourite songs to help calm down his nerves - a form of escapism, if you will. He had always found solace in music, and today was no different. Daesung looked out the window, admiring the lush gingko trees planted by the roadside. He noticed that pojangmacha - food stalls that sold various street foods - were more prevalent in this part of Seoul and people of all ages were rushing to either go to work or school. Daesung observed a group of high school students hastily walked down the street together and it reminded him of where he was headed. 

School.

Daesung had always hated school. It wasn't even because he hated the teachers or the subjects themselves. He hated the people whom he had to call classmates. They were the type of people who sneered and jeered at those who didn't look or think like them. Naturally, he was ostracized and made fun of all throughout middle school. He wouldn’t wish for anyone to go through the physical and verbal abuse that he endured, not even upon his worst enemy. For him, school was a special type of hell. 

He envisioned a day in which he would look forward to a day of school. Daesung had high hopes that this time it will be different. Seeing that Do Hyun - his only friend back then in middle school - would be attending another high school, maybe he could make at least two or maybe even three new friends that he could go joke around with, just like the other normal kids. Because that's all Daesung ever wanted in his life. To be treated just like the other kids, and live an ordinary life without all the bullying. To be normal.

Normal. He laughed out loud. His eyes widened before putting his right hand over his mouth as he realized he was on a public bus. Daesung looked around him, hoping no one heard him. Luckily, no one batted an eye. 

The notion seemed so ludicrous. He can't be normal. He had always been an outcast and will always be one. There was no doubt about that. Perhaps he was simply a pessimist but he just couldn't imagine it. He shook any thought that implied any positive outlook on his situation. Daesung glanced at his reflection on his phone.

I have to be realistic about this, he clenched his fist. I can't afford to have high expectations, it'll just be crushed by reality.

The bus was relatively empty now as it nears the end of the line, with the exception of only two other students. Middle schoolers by the looks of it. Daesung smiled faintly, and began reminiscing back on his middle school days. It definitely was a very negative experience but he enjoyed the times he spent with Do Hyun.

He remembered when he and Do Hyun skipped school together and spent the whole day at the arcade. At the end of that day, Daesung received a severe lecture from his father and was made to stand outside with only his underwear. His neighbour was so worried for Daesung that she provided him with a coat. Of course, that didn’t go well with his father, who probably freightened the old lady half to death for giving Daesung the coat. Needless to say, their family was never again invited to their neighbour’s house parties. He chuckled at the bittersweet memory. What seemed like a nightmare then, was hilarious to him now. After he realized that he daydreamed again, Daesung snapped back to reality and took another glance at his watch. It was 7:20 am. 

Almost there. His knees began bouncing up and down, his nerves getting the better of him. He gulped and felt something stuck in his throat.

In less than one hour, he would officially be a freshman at one of the most elite schools in Seoul. In a normal situation, there was no way he could afford it even if he chose to go. Fortunately for Daesung, he was awarded a prestigious scholarship on the basis that he continued to obtain excellent grades in math. He had visited the school once with his parents, and was pleasantly surprised that they put just as much emphasis on sports as they did with studies. He looked forward to joining the school’s football team, as he was one of the best players at his last school. He also secretly hoped that it would be easier to make friends with people from the team.

It's kind of exhilarating, and mind-boggling, he thought to himself. But I’m still confused as hell. Why did they pick me?

Daesung knew that he was fantastic at math but his grades at other subjects were simply appalling. He pondered once more.

They have really low standards I suppose. Fuck. What if they actually mistook me for another Daesung? What if they got the wrong person? What if - 

There was always a constant doubt that lingered at the back of his mind, no matter what he did, even when there were a constant stream of people who reassured him that he deserved it. Daesung became increasingly aware of the time until school officially starts. Thirty minutes left... Twenty nine minutes… Twenty eight...

Daesung looked into the distance, and he could make out the silhouette of the building that will be his new abode for the next three years.He felt his heart pulsating from his throat, his palms were sweaty and his breathing started to fasten. He clicked the button to signal he needed to get off the bus. He sprung out of his seat and head towards the door; he felt his heart practically pounding from his chest. His new life starts now. No going back.

-

Daesung noiselessly entered his new classroom, careful to not draw attention to himself. 

He noticed that he was the first one to arrive, and took the seat next to the window. He always got bored in class, so at least looking outside could alleviate some of his boredom.. He couldn’t decide if the smaller amount of people were an advantage or a disadvantage to him. As more people piled into the room, Daesung began to make himself look busy in the hopes that no one would talk to him. A strange tactic coming from someone who wanted to make friends. Suddenly, everyone around him began to speak in hushed tones.

Curious as to what happened, Daesung looked towards the door, and immediately regretted it.

Fucking bastard. No fucking way. He's supposed to be my classmate?! Please anybody but him. Is God playing a sick joke right now? I even prayed for an extra hour yesterday. I gave 10,000 won to charity. Is that not enough?

Every Head turned towards the tall figure standing next to the door. The silence was so deafening that you could hear a pin drop. It seemed like the figure managed to capture everyone’s undivided attention.

“Is this class 1A?”, the person flashed a charming smile. 

Someone muttered a shy “yes” in response. 

“Well, in that case, I’ll make myself at home.”

That person was none other than Choi Seunghyun. The Seunghyun that made his life hell ever since they met in middle school.


	2. fml

Seunghyun's p.o.v 

-  
Seunghyun was about to reach for the aux cord before his mother interrupted him and said "No music today, I need to talk to you."

Uh oh. That usually meant trouble. His mother had a no nonsense tone in her voice, and he can personally vouch for the fact that every time this happened, it resulted in him being grounded.

They had just stopped at a traffic light, and his mother turned her head towards him, and her eyes locked on him. Seunghyun averted his gaze out the window, couldn't bear to look at her disappointed eyes. He had seen that look numerous times to know what it meant, and it made him feel nauseous.

Seunghyun sulked, and fumbled with his seatbelt. "What's the matter, ma? What did I do this time? I swear it's not my fault-"

"You do realize what this means right?" she paused, and diverted her attention to the road before she realized that the traffic light turned green and continued to drive.

"I want you to know you are now a highschool student. And this means that I don't want the principal to be calling me down to the office every week for your shenanigans," his mother sighed, ashamed of her only son.

"I've had enough of your behaviour."

"Ma, you know that I've changed, right? I'm not the same person that I used to be." He said.

"Trust me."

Seunghyun grimaced. As much as he hated listening to his mother droning on and on about what he used to do, he couldn’t deny it nor could he come up with an excuse. The phrase “your behaviour” was brought up the memories of his actions in middle school. Granted, he wasn't the most well-behaved teen. Hell, even as a child he was rambunctious. He sympathized with his mother, and was pretty sure that their family's reputation had been tarnished by him. But It was still frustrating, as Seunghyun had definitely made strides to better himself as a person over the holidays; although he was still not perfect, at least he made a conscious effort. Even though he regretted his past actions, he knew that he couldn't turn back time. 

Seunghyun couldn't just take back what he said or did; life doesn't work out like that.

His mother stayed silent through the duration of the car ride, apart from the occasional questions that arose about whether or not Seunghyun had forgotten about his school supplies.

After what felt like an astoundingly long half and hour, they have finally arrived at his new high school. Seunghyun took a deep breath, and looked towards the grand building. 

Time to prove his mother wrong.

-

"Well, in that case, I'll make myself at home," he smirked. 

Seunghyun knew of the effect that he had on some people, but he didn't know the extent of it. He could've sworn that some of the girls' drool dripped the table. He knew that he was considered attractive, as he even modeled as a child; however, even he gets tired of the treatment he received. To him, he was just an ordinary sixteen-year-old.

The classroom was nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal classroom with the usual desks and bookshelves, with four standing desks at the back. He scanned the classroom to see the remaining seats available. There was one right next to the window, and two more available in the middle of the classroom. He thought about it quickly and eventually decided that the window seat was a better choice, as he could pretend to shield his eyes when he's asleep in class and say it was due to the sun rays. 

I'm a fucking genius, he smugly thought as he made his way to his chosen seat.

Seunghyun could feel the whole classroom boring holes at the back of his head whilst he walked towards his chosen seat. It seemed that the whole room was holding their breath; it was that tense. He placed his bag on the table, and to make sure that the seat really was available, Seunghyun decided to ask someone who sat behind the seat.

He faced the person behind him, and the guy looked like he was scared shitless of Seunghyun. He couldn't be that intimidating, could he?, he thought. He looked to be younger than Seunghyun, with spiky black hair and round glasses - the ones that people who wanted to be trendy usually wore. He also had unusually small eyes - perhaps his most defining feature - that was intensified by his glasses. He had tanned skin and looked to be quite skinny - he could tell from his sunken cheeks and his uniform that looked to be two sizes too big for him. 

Seunghyun shrugged. I see, he thought, just another nerd who doesn't hit the gym.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Seunghyun.

The guy looked like he was about to say a word before he just shook his head.

Strange, he thought, must also be mute too.

He shrugged it off, and took a seat. He was used to people treating him coldly, so he didn't care.

-

Daesung's p.o.v

Choi bloody Seunghyun.

The same Choi Seunghyun who teased him about everything Daesung was insecure about. 

The same Seunghyun who was known as the resident bad boy at Sinsa Middle School. 

The Seunghyun who made his life hell by spreading false rumours about him. Daesung adjusted his glasses, as he couldn’t believe his eyes. But, he was right there, clear as day. Here he thought that he finally escaped the people from his old school and instead found that it was not the case. 

Seunghyun still looked the same as before. His bangs were long enough that they brushed over his eyes and his smile was both enticing and mysterious. He had perfectly carved cheekbones and to say that he was attractive was an understatement. Seunghyun exuded the aura of an idol, that was for sure. He even looked like he had a physique that could rival Greek god. It was plain obvious that he will most likely be the talk of the school for months.

Daesung quickly looked away, hoping that Seunghyun didn’t recognize him. He sank into his seat and his heart was racing and -

"Is this seat taken?" Seunghyun asked. He had that same permanent scowl on his face just like always.

Daesung gulped. Daesung hesitated before he could say he could the word 'no'; he was afraid that Seunghyun could recognize his voice. He thought that it’d be best if he didn’t speak. He instead shook his head to indicate that the seat was free.

Seunghyun sat down, clearly unfazed by their interaction, unlike Daesung who seemed to feel suffocated from his intense sweating.

The teacher entered the classroom, announced the start of the first period and ordered everyone to take out their maths textbook.

Usually math was a subject that Daesung enjoyed and found effortless. But how could he concentrate? With his ex-bully literally sitting a few inches in front of him, he found it impossible.

Daesung buried his head into the desk, and hid behind his textbook. He felt his eyelids getting heavier by the second. He closed his eyes and dozed off into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Thank you for reading the first two chapters! I really appreciate it (I'm assuming you've read). I've a plan for this book to be a long term project.


	3. The incident

Daesung decided to make a detour to a nearby convenience store, before going home. It was a long day, even for a middle school student. He debated whether or not he should treat himself to an ice cream.

It was a splendid weather for a regular Thursday afternoon; the skies seemingly free of any clouds and the sunrays painted the neighbouring buildings a gleaming colour of amber. The brisk winds rustled the nearby trees, which covered the pavewalk in crunchy, fallen leaves. In a flash, Daesung jumped onto a pile of papery leaves, leaving behind a trail of crushed leaves behind him as he continued to frisk his way to another pile of leaves. 

He felt strangely sentimental today, for whatever reason. Daesung took his time to enjoy the view. He let his eyes soaked in the beauty of the scarlet and golden foliage; Daesung beamed, as he cherished moments like these.

After a while, he saw the outline of the convenience store. He entered the store and was bathed in the warmth of the heater right above the entrance. Daesung immediately browsed the ramen aisle for his favourite ramen bowl, which was the Shin Ramyun in its' usual red and black packaging. Feeling a lot more peckish than usual, he proceeded to scour the fresh food aisle for some kimbap roll.

Satisfied with his choices, Daesung made his way to the cashier. He put down his kimbap and ramen bowl on the cashier desk. The cashier seemed detached from reality, as she scrolled through her phone. 

“Hello…,” Daesung said out loud, hoping to get her attention as he stood awkwardly.

That appeared to do the trick, as the cashier looked up and began to scan his food, though she looked visibly disinterested. Daesung took out his wallet and was about to turn to pay the cashier when there was a loud thud. Daesung looked into the direction of the sound. A bento box appeared on the table, as well as a pale hand attached to it.

"Also this."

He turned his head to the right, only to see two glaring black eyes staring right back at him. Daesung gulped. It was Seunghyun. 

He was following Daesung all along.

The cashier scanned the bento box, and mumbled the total of everything. Daesung’s hand was palpitating with horror as he handed his money over to the cashier. Nonetheless, the cashier seemed to be oblivious to the tension building up between Daesung and Seunghyun. He could’ve sworn he felt Seunghyun breathed down his neck as he gathered his goods. Daesung wanted to get out of there. ASAP.

Oh why, oh why do I have to be so unlucky? He thought. What the hell does he want now?

Daesung exited the the store quickly, hoping to outrun him. However, Seunghyun - not letting him out of his sight - followed him out the door and snatched Daesung’s arm, and pulled him into a dark and narrow street alley. Looking around to make sure no one was there, he slammed daesung's head on to the brick wall.

"How fucking dare you!"

"I p-p-lease… d-don't hurt me," Daesung blurted out, trembling with fear. His legs were shaking uncontrollably, and he had tears streaming down his eyes. 

"I gave you a warning! NEVER talk to Jiyong again!"

"But h-he was just asking me about the math homework" he gulped. "And, you g-guys aren't even dating anymore-"

"SHUT UP!" Seunghyun bashed him onto the wall once more. Daesung collapsed onto the ground and his glasses fell from the sudden impact. Seunghyun simply smiled and crushed it with the soles of his shoes. Pieces of his glasses were scattered all over the concrete floor.

He tried reaching for his back up glasses inside his backpack, before he was kicked hard in the shins. He wanted to scream so badly, but instead Daesung bit his lip. He knew that his screams of pain would only satisfy Seunghyun more. His lips felt numb, and blood began to trickle down his chin. He knew that the reason why Seunghyun decided to come for him wasn't because he wanted revenge. Seunghyun was a sadistic person. And everyone knew except Seunghyun himself. Daesung didn't know what Jiyong saw in him.

Daesung tried to pick himself up; he was on all fours when his vision began to blur more significantly. Seunghyun kicked him in the gut, and Daesung doubled over in pain. He clutched the hem of his shirt as he spat out blood to his side. 

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Seunghyun smirked. He bent down and brushed Daesung’s long hair aside, staring him down. Seunghyun curled his hand into a fist, and he raised his hand, about to connect it with Daesung's face; Daesung's lips twitched as he braced for the impact.

"Seunghyun?" 

Both turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Seunghyun looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was Jiyong. To Daesung, it might as well have been the second coming of Jesus. At first Jiyong was confused, but quickly realized what was happening in front of his eyes, as his face crinkled in fury. He made his way to the scene.

"You are a fucking asshole, Seunghyun." Jiyong inserted himself in between Daesung and Seunghyun, acting like a human shield. Daesung stayed silent. As much as Jiyong seemed to be protecting him, he was frail when compared to Seunghyun. He didn’t stand a chance.

Jiyong landed a right hook to Seunghyun's midriff. The impact took him by surprise as he stumbled backwards, momentarily bewildered by Jiyong's action. Daesung figured this brought them enough time to escape.

“Run.” Jiyong whispered to Daesung, only loud enough for them to hear. Jiyong helped him up, and rested Daesung's left arm over his shoulders. Both knew the consequences of fighting Seunghyun, and it’s not pretty. They both looked back at Seunghyun, and saw that he was already got himself back up.

"You. Go now." Jiyong huffed out. "I'll distract him."

"What about you?" Daesung whimpered, worried sick for Jiyong.

"I'll be fine," he said as he forced a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Now go!"

And so, Daesung ran and ran. He didn't even risk the chance to look behind because he was petrified with fear. He kept running until -

"DAESUNG!"

He was jerked awake and Daesung flung his eyes open. He was in class. Daesung was dreaming about the incident again. Jesus christ. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him, and found that everybody was looking right back at him.

"It seems that Mr. Kang didn't sleep much last night, did he?" said his math teacher, his voice dripped with sarcasm. A few people around him snickered. 

Daesung lowered his head in shame. God damn it. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up all night playing Fifa. And now he had to pay the consequences.

"Stay behind after class," he bossed as he resumed to teach class. Great, it had only been half an hour since school started and he was already in trouble.


End file.
